We propose to continue to provide training for dentists which will enable them to become independent clinical investigators addressing problems of importance to oral health. The training program will consist of three components: (1) training in basic sciences, most often leading to a Ph.D. in Oral Biology but may also take other forms such as a Ph.D. in other departments, (2) clinical training most often leading to certification in the clinical specialties of periodontics, Endodontics, Fixed or Removal Prosthodontics or Orthodontics. The third component is clinical investigation in which the candidate applies basic science knowledge to a problem of clinical importance in oral health. The basic science phase will lead to completion of the Ph.D., the clinical portion most often will lead to certification, and the clinical investigation phase will be completed when the courses relevant to this phase and research in a clinical investigation is accomplished independent from research related to the basic science or Ph.D. work. The entire Program will be carried out under the close supervision of a primary mentor who will be the candidate's Ph.D. supervisor. Also, a secondary mentor may be involved who will aid in overseeing the clinical investigation. Each candidate's progress will be monitored with a Student Advisory Committee, and the overall Program will be directed by an Academic Advisory Board made up of representatives from each of the basic science and clinical departments who will be training the candidate. There will also be an External Review Board comprised of prominent scientist/educators from outside the University who will provide advice on the overall Program. Continuation support for the Program is sought from the National Institutes of Health by virtue of the Dentist Scientist Award, however, additional support will be provided by the Dental School of the State University of New York at Buffalo for completion of training if the award is not renewed or if training takes longer than five years. Training will be carried out primarily at the State University of New York at Buffalo School of Dental Medicine, however, mentors from the School of Medicine, School of Pharmacy and the Roswell Park Cancer Institute will also be involved in training where appropriate. Most of the clinical training will take place in the Dental Clinics of the Dental School and the affiliated hospitals.